User blog:Emirilee/Emirilee's Blog 3
Um, not much to say... XD So Christmas Break is almost over...waaah! Well, it's time to wait till February (Midwinter Recess). :P So I came across this fun quiz about stereotypes! Here it is: Stereotypes Prep [ ] I shop at Abercrombie, Hollister, American Eagle, or Aeropostale. [ ] I am/was a cheerleader. [ ] I'm pretty ditzy. [ ] I wear pink 24/7. [ ] My looks are very important to me. [ ] I can’t live without my cell phone. [ ] My hair is always straight. [ ] I say 'like' and 'omigod' a lot. [ ] I laugh 24/7 [ ] I have a million friends. [ ] I always hang at the mall or movies. [ ] I'll only date popular guys. [ ] I listen to rap & pop music. [ ] I have at least one designer bag. [ ] My Myspace pics are of me making a kissy face or are mirror pics. [ ] It takes me at least an hour to get ready for school in the mornings. [ ] Uggs + Miniskirts = Love [ ] I don't have a job. [ ] I wear lots of makeup. [ ] I can be stuck up or snobby sometimes. [ ] I flirt with anyone based of their looks. Total = Emo [ ] I cry a lot. [ ] I go to local shows. [ ] I wear black everyday. [ ] I write sad poetry. [ ] I play an acoustic guitar. [ ] My favorite bands include: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, or Panic! at the Disco. [ ] I self mutilate myself. [ ] I think about suicide or death often. [ ] People have told me to cheer up. [ ] I cry when I see dead animals. [ ] My Myspace pics are black are white or angled. [ ] I wear many band shirts. [ ] No one understands me. [ ] I don't talk too often. [ ] I look down when I walk. [ ] I wear black eyeliner [ ] My fingernails are black [ ] I have an ex I still cry over. [ ] My hair is black. [ ] My hair covers one of my eyes. [ ] I love Hot Topic. [ ] I always say 'life stinks'. Total = Nerd [ ] I have straight A's. [ ] I always do my homework and study. [ ] Lord of the Rings was a massive achievement. [ ] Computer games = love. [ ] I'm 'teachers pet'. [ ] I've never had a real boyfriend/girlfriend. [ ] I have a bedtime. [ ] I use an asthma inhaler. [ ] I carry a calculator with me. [ ] I bring my lunch to school. [ ] I always follow the rules. [ ] I'm shy around the opposite gender. [ ] I'm always on the computer. [ ] I always answer every question in class right. [ ] I correct people's grammar. [ ] I read a lot. [ ] School is very important to me. [ ] I always stump people. Total = Rebel [ ] I always speak my mind. [ ] I have 0% of school spirit. [ ] Forget you I won't do what you tell me! [ ] I stand up for what I think is right. [ ] On spirit days at school, I wear the RIVAL'S colors. [ ] Whenever people are doing something, I do the complete opposite. [ ] I won't listen to authority figures. [ ] I always break the rules. [ ] I refuse to compromise. [ ] I'm always arguing with people. [ ] I love debate. [ ] I always do what's unexpected of me. [ ] I don't care what people think of me. [ ] I'm not afraid to trash people's opinions. [ ] I only respect my own beliefs. [ ] If I don't want to do something, I won't do it, no matter what. [ ] I laugh at compromising people. [ ] I cheer on the rival's sport team to stand out. [ ] Rules were meant to be broken. Total = Jock [ ] I'm on one or more sport teams. [ ] I always wear my varsity jacket. [ ] I've won awards for my athletic ability. [ ] I will only date popular girls/guys. [ ] School Spirit 100%. [ ] I'm going to a college for sports. [ ] I watch sports on TV all the time. [ ] I'm muscular. [ ] I play sports or exercise at least 3 hours a day. [ ] Go Team! [ ] I eat a lot. [ ] I'm egotistical. [ ] I'm too focused on sports to make really good grades. [ ] I sit at the jock lunch table. [ ] All I talk about with my friends is sports. [ ] I go to lots of sports games. [ ] I'm very athletic [ ] I wear sport inspired clothing. [ ] I play at least 3 different sports. Total = Comedian [ ] I'm very funny. [ ] I'm always making jokes. [ ] I interrupt class by making people laugh. [ ] I always entertain people by being funny. [ ] I worship Kevin Smith. [ ] I watch comedies more than anything. [ ] I also watch SNL and Mad TV a lot. [ ] I'm sarcastic. [ ] I've been told I'm hilarious. [ ] I always imitate people. [ ] I pull lots of pranks. [ ] I always make sarcastic remarks after everything. [ ] I have to prove myself by being funny. [ ] People expect me to make jokes, always. [ ] I have a lot of pressure to make everyone laugh. [ ] If I don't make jokes, people ask me what's wrong. [ ] Jim Carrey is my idol. [ ] I mostly get along with everybody. [ ] At pep rallies, I'm the one acting crazy and silly. [ ] My teachers or parents tell me I need to focus more on work and less on joking around. Total = 4 Shy [ ] I don't have a lot of friends. [ ] I don't talk too much. [ ] It's not that I'm snobby, I just get nervous when talking to people. [ ] When people say my name, others say 'who?'. [ ] I'm pretty sure mostly no one knows who I am. [ ] People have told me I need to talk more. [ ] I only talk when other people talk to me first. [ ] I look down when I walk. [ ] I avoid social gatherings, such as games, dances, or parties. [ ] People have tried to help me be more outgoing, but it never works. [ ] I sit in the back of the classroom. [ ] I never join in class discussions. [ ] I hide behind people to avoid being seen sometimes. [ ] I could never be a cashier, talking to strangers? [ ] I talk quietly, and people say "What?" [ ] People have called me shy or quiet. [ ] I usually let others decide for me. [ ] If someone is talking about my favorite book or movie in front of me, I don't join in the conversation. [ ] I would like to be more outgoing. Total = Goth [ ] I wear black. [ ] I don't like to be seen. [ ] I'm very, very pale. [ ] I only listen to metal. [ ] I love creepy, weird movies. [ ] I love Gothic cartoons and drawings. [ ] I don't like people. [ ] I only go out during the night. [ ] I have black fingernails. [ ] I wear a long black coat. [ ] I also wear black boots. [ ] 'The Crow' is one of my favorite movies. [ ] I only date other Goths. [ ] People think I'm crazy. [ ] I don't talk to anyone who isn't as deep as me. [ ] I love to scare people. [ ] I laugh at teenyboppers [ ] People are afraid of me. Total = Weirdo [ ] I talk to myself. [ ] I say really random things all the time. [ ] I fidget a lot. [ ] I still use a wheeled backpack. [ ] People laugh at me. [ ] I walk really funny. [ ] I have a very different sense of style [ ] I talk in a robot voice often. [ ] I'll stop whatever I'm doing, and break out in a crazy dance if the mood strikes. [ ] I debate stuff with myself. [ ] I hear voices. [ ] I'm obsessed with aliens and the other planets. [ ] I have a fascination with robots and machinery. [ ] I use really big words no one understands, and they give me weird looks. [ ] I say random lines of babbling that make sense to no one but me. [ ] I dart my eyes from side to side. [ ] I always pretend I'm a robot or other weird non human thing. [ ] People have no idea why I think the way I do. [ ] I have some very unusual, extraordinary talents. [ ] When people ask me if I like something that's trendy, I pretend to be scared or confused. Total = Antisocial [ ] I hate most people. [ ] I prefer to be alone. [ ] When people talk to me, I just give them a death glare. [ ] Actually, most people don't talk to me. [ ] People are idiots and I wish they'd all die. [ ] I live in my room, writing in my diary. [ ] I go out of my way to avoid everyone. [ ] I never greet anyone. [ ] I despise people who talk too loudly. [ ] I want people to think I'm a freak. [ ] I never talk. [ ] I can't wait to get off this earth. [ ] I always sit by myself at lunch or anywhere else. [ ] I listen to music on full blast on my ipod/mp3 player/headphones to block out the world. [ ] I don't know why I am the way I am. [ ] People have said I'm antisocial. [ ] Why bother when people don't like you anyways? [ ] I occupy myself so it won't look like I'm a loner. [ ] I just don't get along with anyone. Total = Gangsta [ ] I say 'yo'. [ ] I also say 'fo shizzle' [ ] I wear extremely baggy pants. [ ] Mah chainz hang low. [ ] I hang with my homies. [ ] I'm a thug. [ ] I only listen to rap music. [ ] 50 Cent is my idol. [ ] I don't care about school. [ ] I steal/have stolen before. [ ] I freestyle. [ ] I breakdance. [ ] Gold chainz is tha way to go. [ ] All my heroes are dead rappers. [ ] Tupac is still alive. [ ] I party with all my budz. [ ] I wear a sideways baseball cap. [ ] I wear hoodies. [ ] I wear converse with the tongue flipped out. Total = Gamer [ ] I own at least 2 different video game consoles. [ ] I love Final Fantasy [ ] DDR & Guitar Hero own. [ ] I've missed school before because I was trying to beat a video game. [ ] I'm always trying to beat high scores on games. [ ] I even play a lot of computer games. [ ] I play at least 3 hours of video games a day. [ ] My thumbs are sore often. [ ] I spend all my money on new video games. [ ] My boyfriend/girlfriend has to be into video games. [ ] All I talk about is video games. [ ] I've been in a video game competition before. [ ] My eyes hurt sometimes because I play video games too much. [ ] My grades are eh. [ ] I have a handheld videogame system, like Nintendo DS. [ ] I see every video-game-to-movie movie out there. [ ] I have at least 3 memory cards. [ ] I watch lay. [ ] I've been playing video games for at least 5 years [ ] I always look up video game cheats. Total = Social Butterfly [ ] I have a lot of friends. [ ] I get along with everybody. [ ] I enjoy talking to different people. [ ] I'm a people person. [ ] I love having tons of fun. [ ] People come to me for advice. [ ] People take an instant liking to me. [ ] It seems that people always want to talk to me or hang out with me. [ ] I can relate to Ferris Buller. [ ] Everybody thinks I'm awesome. [ ] I'm not in any clique [ ] I can turn an antisocial person nice. [ ] I'm pretty cheerful. [ ] I'm involved in something, like a club, that allows me to meet new people. [ ] I never want to argue with people. [ ] I love talking. [ ] I always have fun doing anything. [ ] I'm optimistic. [ ] I have over 150 friends on my IM or cell phone book. Total = Slacker [ ] I'm failing 2 or more classes. [ ] I sleep past noon on weekends. [ ] I miss a lot of school. [ ] I'm late for school often. [ ] I don't have a job. [ ] All I do is pig out and play video games/watch TV. [ ] I don't take care of myself. [ ] I've done drugs before. [ ] I don't do my homework. [ ] I sleep all the time. [ ] I'm bored constantly. [ ] People tell me I need to try harder. [ ] I'm on the computer 24/7. [ ] I admit it, I slack off with everything. [ ] I'm not going to college, ever. [ ] School is for dorks. [ ] I don't have any ambition in life. [ ] People tell me I need to get a life. [ ] They need to, not me. Total = Yeah, I know it's a bit big, hahaha... >>; You guys can answer either in the comments, or just create your own blog answering these! Also, if you read this blog, you're tagged! That means you gotta do it! XD Okay, well, not really. :P If you really don't wanna list your answers, just list your total for each category, and we'll be good! But it'll be more fun if you just fill the whole thing out, plus we'll learn more about you! ^_~ So yeah! I'll answer these questions too in a bit! Let's start, shall we? ;P